An electronic device, such as a radiotelephone, may include one or more removable modules. For example, a radiotelephone may include a removable battery module that supplies electrical power to the radiotelephone. Radiotelephones generally refer to communications terminals which provide a wireless communications link to one or more other communications terminals. Radiotelephones may be used in a variety of different applications, including cellular telephone, land-mobile (e.g., police and fire departments), and satellite communications systems.
Electrical connectors with in-line, spring-actuated contacts are often used as an interface between radiotelephones and removable battery modules because the spring-actuated contacts may allow for easy engagement and disengagement of the battery modules. However, because radiotelephones may be subjected to impact shocks (e.g., a radiotelephone may be dropped) and vibrations during operation, conventional electrical connectors having in-line, spring-actuated contacts may experience momentary breaks in electrical continuity if a force is in a direction transverse to a direction of the in-line contacts. A break in electrical continuity between a radiotelephone and a battery module may result in a loss of power to the radiotelephone which, in turn, may result in dropped calls and/or lost data.
Plug and socket-types of connectors may provide a reliable electrical interface between a radiotelephone and a battery module, even in the presence of impacts and vibrations. Unfortunately, these types of electrical connectors are generally considered less desirable for use in connecting a battery module with a radiotelephone because they may be difficult to engage and disengage.